The present disclosure relates to testing electronic components on electronic assemblies with large thermal mass. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to thermally stressing electronic assemblies by transferring the electronic assemblies between different environments that produce different ambient temperatures.
A business may employ sophisticated testing methods and techniques in order to reduce a product's time to market. Many of today's products are capable of operating under environmental extremes and for thousands of hours without failure. Accelerated testing allows a business to collect an increased amount of information within a given time period by subjecting a product to severe test environments compared to traditional test methods. These severe test environments may include higher temperatures, higher vibration levels, and/or an increased amount of temperature cycling.